


Proposals 101: a guide for dummies

by futurefishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I apologize in advance, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, an attempt at humor was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Shouyou interrupted him, awe in his voice. "he's proposing!"Tobio had turned to the television to take in the scene that was playing on the sitcom. Despite not paying it much mind or having followed the story, he could tell that the moment was huge in the story and had probably been something the audience and the characters had been waiting for. The woman nods as her now fiance scoops her up into his arms, and Hinata ooohs and aaaahs, as the characters turn to kiss.And there was something about that moment, that made Tobio start thinking about it for real. Of course, he'd thought about it over the years and he'd always arrived at the answer that he'd be happy to marry Shouyou, if it ever came to it. But now he wanted it so much. The wonder in Shouyou's eyes made his heart beat harder, faster. He wanted to make him his.The story of how Kageyama Tobio, with the help of guides on the internet, ask his boyfriend Hinata Shouyou the big question.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	Proposals 101: a guide for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my friends!!
> 
> it's been a while! things have been busy lately, and I'm super happy to finally get this out in the world! it was written quite a while ago, but it was difficult to find enough time to edit it... and so it just happens to be posted on hinata's birthday!! happy birthday to our beautiful, amazing boy! we all love u!!!
> 
> i don't really know how i feel about this fic, but here it is anyway lol. and this is like,,,, the second time maybe I'm writing about kagehina getting married,,,,, i might have a problem I'm sorry
> 
> hope you enjoy! sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, it's not beta-read!

Tobio listens to Shouyou's breathing even out before he moves to grab his phone.

It's in the middle of the night and he should be sleeping - they have an important game tomorrow after all, and every professional volleyball player knows rest is one of the most important elements when it comes to playing well. Still, Tobio won't let himself curl down next to his boyfriend of 4 years and let his heavy eyes fall closed - before he can allow himself that bliss, he needs answers to a question that has been burning in his mind for _hours_ now.

(It had been earlier that afternoon, after practice but before dinner, when they were just slouching around on the couch. Tobio was looking through the new volume of Volleyball Monthly while Shouyou was scrolling mindlessly on his phone. The television had been on in the background, more as white noise than anything else, and neither had paid it that much attention.

Until Shouyou had let out what could only be described as a high-pitched yell, scaring Tobio enough to make him jump where he was seated.

Before he could tell his boyfriend to stop yelling, Shouyou interrupted him, awe in his voice. "he's proposing!"

Tobio had turned to the television to take in the scene that was playing on the sitcom. Despite not paying it much mind or having followed the story, he could tell that the moment was huge in the story and had probably been something the audience and the characters had been waiting for. The woman nods as her now fiance scoops her up into his arms, and Hinata _ooohs_ and _aaaahs,_ as the characters turn to kiss.

And there was something about that moment, that made Tobio start thinking about it for real. Of course, he'd thought about it over the years and he'd always arrived at the answer that he'd be happy to marry Shouyou, if it ever came to it. But now he _wanted_ it so much. The wonder in Shouyou's eyes made his heart beat harder, faster. He wanted to make him his).

As he unlocks the phone he curses at how the bright screen lights up their otherwise pitch-black bedroom. Tobio spares a glance down onto his boyfriend's sleeping form, for a while even holding his breath to make sure that the light sleeper is still sound asleep before he turns back to the phone in his hand.

He hesitates for a moment, but then he writes the question in the search box before he can get embarrassed. It quickly shows the results, and he presses his finger on the first link.

It's a guide, a step-to-step guide on how to propose. Exactly what he needs.

It's thorough and describes things to think about that hadn't even crossed Tobio's _mind_. At once, he realizes that this is no mere feat if he wants to do it properly. It takes planning and time and (most importantly) _subtility_. Tobio feels an all-too-familiar lump of anxiety appears in his throat but he presses it down as much as he can. He reads through the guide, once, twice and three times before he closes the tab, clears his search history (just in case), and then puts his phone away. The words appear behind his closed eyelids as he finally curls down next to Shouyou under the sheets.

_ 1\. Make sure he’s ready for marriage_

When Kageyama had first read about subtility being important, he had immediately gotten worried. 

You see, for anyone else it might be easy to ask someone these questions while being… you know, _subtle_. But Kageyama knows his limits, and he knows _very well_ that keeping his voice as neutral and uninterested as possible while he's under stress is not going to work out very well. He’s afraid he might even end up proposing on the spot, a possibility that frightens him; Shouyou deserves the absolute _best_ proposal ever, one that does not include asking the question because he can’t control his nerves without as much as a plan or a ring.

So asking Shouyou about it directly is out of the question.

Instead, he picks up the phone and calls a number he has never dialed before. He’s made sure to be the last one left in the changing room after practice - the towel he had used to dry his hair for way longer than necessary was still hanging around his shoulders - so he can keep the call as private as possible. The long signals that resonate throughout the phone as he waits for the person on the other side pick up make him question what he’s even doing at all, maybe he should just hang up- 

“Hello?”

Kageyama almost drops his phone on the cold floor of the changing room, but he manages to catch it _somewhat_ smoothly, despite the embarrassing yelp he lets out in surprise. “Kozume-san, hello.”

If Kenma hears the yelp, he doesn't say anything. Instead, his voice is surprised for another reason when he speaks. "Kageyama?"

“Yes, it's me. 

"Ah, hello," Kageyama hears the sound of what could possibly be a game playing in the background on Kenma's end. "What's up?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something…” he gulps, and he knows his voice is wavering with nerves as he speaks. “It’s about Shouyou…”

The line is quiet for a few moments. “Did something happen?”

“No!” Kageyama exclaims, mentally face-palming himself. He should've worded himself better, he thinks, as he feels an embarrassed heat spread on his cheeks. “No, no, everything is fine. It’s just… I need to ask him something, but it’s kind of… supposed to be a surprise. So, I was- I was just thinking that maybe I could ask you about it instead? So he doesn’t realize, I mean. You're his best friend, after all."

“Hm,” Kenma hums and he seems to consider the request. Kageyama swallows hard. “What is it about?”

“Well, uh... It’s about- m-marriage!”

“Marriage?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kageyama nods to himself, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the towel around his neck. “I was thinking of proposing, but I don’t know if he’s ready for it yet…” 

Kenma is quiet for so long that Kageyama wonders if the other setter hung up on him. But then he hears a small, soft laugh through his cellphone. Kageyama doesn't think he's ever heard him laugh before. “Well, I see what Shouyou means now.”

“Huh?” To say Kageyama is confused is an understatement. 

“Nothing, nothing,” The smile in Kenma’s voice is still audible as he speaks. “I think he’d like that.”

Kageyama’s heart skips a beat. “So he’s mentioned it?”

“No, not at all,” Kenma voices, the smile still audible in his voice. “But I don't think he'd mind getting proposed to.”

Kageyama sighs. It wasn’t clear of an answer as he was hoping for, but at least it was _something_. “Ah, I see… Thank you, Kozume-san.”

“No problem. And good luck.” 

The line clicks off before Kageyama can say goodbye, and he ends up staring at his phone until the screen darkens and turns black. He sighs. 

After a while, Kageyama moves to drop the towel from his shoulders and pack his bag so he can finally go home. To Hinata. To Shouyou.

The warmth that spreads inside him makes him sure. Even if he didn't get a clear answer from Kenma, he's still going through with this plan. He'd like to come home to Hinata Shouyou every day for the rest of his life if he has anything to say about it. 

_2\. Decide on the location and time_

"Shouyou?"

"Hm?"

Kageyama lets his gaze stay on the traffic light, that's currently blaring a vibrant red, and tries to be as casual as possible as he asks the question. "What would your dream date be?"

The car is quiet. It's quiet for so long that the light goes from red to yellow to green, and Kageyama presses down on the gas to move the car forward, trying not to think about how weird the atmosphere turned.

"Where did that come from?" Hinata asks after a while, and he sounds genuinely surprised. "Are you bored of our usual dates?"

"What? No!" Kageyama looks away from the road for a few seconds to let his gaze fall on his boyfriend's beautiful face as a way to punctuate just how untrue that statement is, the obvious frown on his face most likely driving the statement home even more. Most of their actual dates consist of going to their favorite ramen place, an izakaya that's just down the road from where they live, but he doesn't mind at all. He's going there with Hinata, which makes it perfect. The fact that the food is amazing will always be a big plus. "It was just something that the guys on the team talked about after practice yesterday… So it made me curious about your answer."

It's a lie - that conversation didn't actually happen (the conversation after practice last night had mostly been about their upcoming training camp) but he thinks this white lie should get a pass because it's not like he can just tell him _oh yeah I'm wondering because I'm planning on proposing to you and I want to sweep you off your feet, no big deal._ If Hinata notices or thinks anything about the less than the truthful statement, he doesn't mention it.

"Hm, I haven't really thought of it that much to be honest! I like our dates," Hinata says as if it was the most casual thing in the world, moving his hand to rest on Kageyama's thigh. It makes warmth spread throughout him (mostly downward but never mind that) to the point that he almost missed the turn. 

"But I guess I've always thought it would be cool to go to like a stargazing spot? Like in the movies you know!" Hinata's thumb moving in circles on the inside of his thigh makes his brain slow, but he makes sure to listen as closely as he can. "When the couple kind of goes to like, a big mountain or something and they sit on the hood of the car and just watch the stars! And they have snacks and stuff with them! And blankets!"

Kageyama can't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's apparent excitement. _He's so cute._ "Sounds like it has passed your mind more than once."

"Well, yeah, I guess!" Hinata agrees, and the car comes to a stop at the last traffic light before they reach their apartment. Kageyama will never stop being amazed by his talent of the light always turning red when he's going to pass. "What about you Kageyama?"

"Me?" Kageyama asks, looking over to his boyfriend to see the expectant look on his face. To be very honest, Kageyama hadn't thought of the possibility of Hinata asking the question back at him, and he's momentarily lost for words. "I haven't… really thought about it."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hinata says loudly. "You must've thought about it since you thought of the question!."

"Well, for me, the location of the date doesn't really matter… My dream date is just being with you," Kageyama voices casually, as the thought passes his mind. He knows it's true - he knows he'd love it even if Hinata wanted to go dumpster diving. Being close to him is all he needs.

Hinata is quiet in the front seat, and Kageyama glances over at him. He has to do a visible double-take when he takes in the sight; Hinata's cheeks are a vibrant shade of red and a wobbly grin is playing on his lips. It makes Kageyama's heart skip a beat. Hinata puts his hands over his warm cheeks, looking down at his lap as he speaks; "Geez, just when did you get so romantic?"

Kageyama clicks his tongue, but he's smiling, moving to grab Hinata's hand from where it's currently hiding the redness in his cheeks, intertwining their fingers. "I'm always romantic."

He waits for a rebut to come, but his boyfriend is quiet next to him. The light turns green and Kageyama moves his feet to the gas pedal once more. That's when Hinata suddenly leans over, his lips close to the shell of his ear. Kageyama swears he almost gets whiplash from the way Hinata's embarrassed voice has gone low and gravelly. "Take me home and show me how just how romantic you can be."

If someone asks later, Kageyama will blame the rush of adrenaline and the fire that lights inside of him for driving over the speed limit on the way home. 

(When Shouyou falls asleep next to him a few hours later, both of them sated and satisfied, Tobio searches up star-gazing spots. There's one in the outskirts of Tokyo, not too far from where they live, and even just the pictures of the place are stunning. He saves the directions before he put his phone down on the night table and pulls Hinata close, so he can nap with him in his arms).

_ 3\. Buy a ring _

The third step is, according to Tobio, the most difficult. He knows nothing about jewelry - he has never been overly fond of wearing them - so he has no idea how ring sizes work or what things you should keep in mind when you're going to buy one.

He has done a lot of research to be as prepared as possible for when it's time to start looking for an engagement ring. More than half of his bookmarked tabs are about the subtle art of finding the perfect sized ring, and he looks it over once more before he starts his mission.

 _Take your time. Be subtle_ , the article had said. The author of the article also recommended looking at or borrowing one of their partner's rings, but as luck would have it, Hinata isn't overly fond of jewelry either. So that suggestion is a no-go.

But there's still hope because the article has more to offer. Instead of using a ring that's already in Hinata's size, he can just _measure_ Hinata's finger... but that isn't very subtle. Fortunately, the article has the solution for that too - sneak in and measure Hinata's finger while he sleeps. 

_Remember, his left hand, second finger next to the pinky_ , Kageyama reminds himself as he sneaks into their living room.

Hinata is fast asleep in front of the television; practice had run long for him, and Kageyama had known that this would be his chance the moment he spotted Hinata walking through their front door, his brown eyes drooping and feet dragging on the floor as he had greeted him with a kiss.

Kageyama tries to move quietly towards the couch. The sound of the television -laugh tracks that could only come from a sitcom - is loud enough to cover for his footsteps, but Kageyama can't help but still be cautious. This step is really important and he can't mess it up.

Hinata deserves to get proposed to with a ring, after all.

When he reaches the couch, he kneels next to it. He's so close to his boyfriend's face that he can feel his gentle breathes against his lips as he exhales. Kageyama takes a deep breath of his own, to steel his nerves, before he moves to take Hinata's left hand that's resting on the edge of the couch. The fact that it's not pillowed under Hinata's head, a habit of his, makes Kageyama sigh in relief; he had expected that he'd have to pry it out from under Hinata's ginger locks without waking him (which would almost be an impossible feat). 

It's resting over the edge of the couch, which makes it a bit easier than Kageyama had expected - Hinata had a habit of falling asleep with his head pillowed on his hands, and Kageyama had been scared it would be the case now too because then there wouldn't be a way for him to get his measurements without waking up. 

He holds Hinata's hand gently in his own for a few seconds, before he takes a pen and a piece of string out from his pockets. Kageyama lets his gaze fall on Hinata's face for a moment, to make sure that he's not waking up, and then he wraps the string around Hinata's tiny ring finger with his heart beating loudly in his chest. 

He makes sure that the string isn't too tight but neither too loose before he marks the string with the pen.

 _Mission_ _successful_ , Kageyama thinks as he moves the string away from his boyfriend's finger and back into his pocket. He's about to do the same with the pen when he suddenly loses the grip on it-

\- and drops it onto the floor.

The sound it makes when it hits their living room floor is louder than anticipated, but most of all it's _sudden._ Kageyama swears inwardly when Hinata's nose twitches just before his eyes open. 

He's drowsy from sleep, but he still looks surprised to find Kageyama so close to his face. "Tobio? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Kageyama almost yells, his voice loud enough the startle Hinata. The ginger frowns at him before it seems like he suddenly remembers the sound of something hitting the floor that interrupted his sleep, and looks down, past the edge of the couch. 

If he's surprised to see the black pen next to Kageyama on the floor, the obvious culprit in the room, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he reaches over to pick it up, and Kageyama can't help but flinch as Hinata brings it close to his face, examining it.

Hinata's eyebrows are furrowed when he finally speaks. "Tobio?"

"...Yeah?"

"Were you gonna draw on my face while I was sleeping?" Hinata asks, his voice neutral, and Kageyama blinks.

...Because that's not what Kageyama thought he'd say _at all._

But it's a cover-up for the true intention of the pen, a cover-up that's _very much needed_ to make sure Hinata doesn't find out, so he runs with it, shrugging his shoulders as casually as he can. "I've always wondered what you'd look like with a mustache."

Hinata's eyes meet his. Kageyama stares back.

It's quiet for a few moments but then Hinata's lips pull into a smirk, one that Kageyama has come to recognize and-

He moves to stand up and to run and to cover his face but Hinata has always been the one with the quicker reflexes. Before Kageyama has even gotten on his feet, Hinata yells and jumps at him and the cool ink from the pen makes itself known against his skin. 

"You're not the only one who's curious," Hinata snickers, having just drawn what might possibly be the biggest drawn-on-skin mustache ever. Hinata's feet hit the ground again before Kageyama can catch him properly, and Kageyama chases him around the apartment, their laughter echoing between the walls.

(Hinata ends up with an even _bigger_ ink _-_ mustache, one that Kageyama is _way_ too proud of. The happiness soon fades though, as they realize that it wasn't any type of marker, it was a _permanent ink_ marker that they used to scribble on each other's face with. Even Ushijima can't keep a straight face when Kageyama arrives at practice the next day with a very clear and badly drawn mustache at the top of his lips, much to Kageyama's dismay. 

But the entire situation earned him Hinata's ring size, and Kageyama can't help but think that it was worth the loss of dignity).

_ 4\. Get everything ready _

It doesn't take too long for the ring to get ready. Kageyama goes to pick it up one day directly after practice, telling Hinata that he will be late home.

Hinata hadn't questioned him, had just told him that he'd wait for him at home, but Kageyama knows him well enough; he can tell that Hinata is starting to get suspicious. He has caught him staring with a question in his eyes more times than he can count, and he has asked him once or twice what he's hiding. Kageyama had told him he wasn't hiding anything, but Hinata had just pouted, clearly not believing him.

As he walks from the parking lot to the jewelry store, Kageyama can't help but recall one of the articles he read. It made a big point about not taking too long with the planning before you propose. They had written that, if it took too long, it might end with the partner catching on. 

Kageyama tries to ignore the worry and stress that spreads in his stomach at the thought. _It's fine_. The ring is the only part left. 

The ring which in the same moment is handed over to him by the cashier. Kageyama feels speechless as he takes it in for the first time; it's gold plated with an orange sapphire engraved in the center of it. The cashier must notice just how happy Kageyama is with the result because he grins fondly at him once Kageyama finds his voice and thanks him properly before leaving the store. 

Back in the warmth of his car, he looks at the ring properly. It's beautiful; the orange sapphire will match Hinata's hair so well, and the gem is just the perfect size not to get in the way. It small, hidden in the gold plated metal and he knows it will look just _perfect_ , sitting there on Hinata's finger.

...if he says yes, that is.

As he turns the engine on, Kageyama lets that thought play out in his mind. He hasn't let his mind wander in that direction yet, hasn't wanted to risk it changing his mind.

But he's nervous now, god, _so nervous_. His heart is beating wildly in his chest as he drives out from the parking lot and onto the highway. It feels like it's going to leap out of his throat and he can already feel his palms get sweaty.

Kageyama really, wholeheartedly hopes and prays that Hinata will say yes. If he was sure that night when the thought first crossed his mind, it's nothing compared to what he feels now; he knows that he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. No matter if it's on the court, in their apartment in Tokyo or back home in Miyagi - he wants it, more than he ever thinks he's wanted anything before. 

But if Hinata says no, _if he does_... Kageyama won't blame him. It will hurt like nothing has ever hurt him before, but he knows he'll want to stay next to Hinata still if he's allowed. 

Kageyama feels his grip on the steering wheel tighten and the thoughts run round and round in his head for the rest of the way home, taunting him. When he parks in the parking lot outside of their apartment building, he needs to just sit for a while and calm down. 

_You don't know the answer yet,_ he thinks, as he lets his forehead thud against the steering wheel, _don't bum yourself out yet._

When he's breathing has gone back to normal again and nerves have calmed down, he opens up the car door and steps out into the humid afternoon air. Before he closes the door behind him he reaches over the seats to grab the small bag with the ring, holding it close to him as if it will disappear forever if he lets it go. 

He locks the door and walks up the outside stairs quickly. He moves to open the door but find that it's locked. Kageyama groans and reaches awkwardly into the pocket of his sweatpants to fish up the housekey.

"I'm home," he says into the apartment once he gets the door open. He's met with silence - it seems that Hinata isn't home yet. Kicking off his shoes, Kageyama moves to put his sports bag down in their bedroom, telling himself that he will put away his sweaty practice clothes later. He moves, with the bag from the jewelry store still in his hands, to sit down on the couch, sighing pleasantly as he sinks into its soft cushions. sighs, the apartment feels so big and empty without Hinata there, with his warm and big smile and nice soft voice-

Kageyama laughs at himself. He really can't stop thinking about him, can he?

It's strange to think back on it; if someone had told 15-year old Kageyama that he one day wouldn't be able to think of a life without the scrawny kid who sucked at volleyball, he's quite sure he'd laugh in their face. He doesn't really know when or how it happened - when Hinata's entire being became such an important part of Kageyama's life, when he started craving him in the same way he craved volleyball. How, no matter how much time they spent together, it never seemed like _enough_. The need to be close to Hinata used to scare him.

Not anymore. 

Now, he embraces it, welcomes it, _needs_ to feel it. 

And the ring is proof of it all. And if he's lucky, it will soon rest on Hinata's finger, a proof of recruited love. 

Kageyama is just about to take up the ring again to just look at it, hold it, see that it's real when his phone vibrates and Hinata's name light up the screen.

 _Speaking of the devil_ , Kageyama thinks and can't help but smile before he puts the ring back into the bag, before placing it on the living room table in favor of picking up his phone. He unlocks it and taps on Hinata's name.

_Tobio practice ran late!! can u pls go to the grocery store and pick up dinner??? was thinking of making curry <33333 _

Kageyama smiles at the text and replies that it's not a problem at all. Although he just got inside and sat down on the couch, he's up within a few seconds, as ready to move outside again.

But as he locks the door behind him and starts walking to the nearby grocery store, he can't help feel like there's something he's forgetting. He stops and feels around in his pockets; he has both his wallet and phone with him. He shrugs.

It's probably nothing.  
  


_5\. Propose successfully_

It's quieter than usual when Kageyama enters the apartment once more.

For a moment, he thinks he's beaten Hinata home again, but his shoes are placed neatly in the genkan. He's home.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama asks loudly into the quiet apartment, but he doesn't get any response. Frowning, he pulls his shoes off and hangs his coat on the racket before he moves further into the apartment, grocery bags still in his hands.

He finds Shouyou in the living room; his back is turned to him, and Kageyama stops in the doorway to take him in, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Shouyou? What's wrong-"

His boyfriend turns around and his cheeks are absolutely on _fire_ , his mouth pulled into a small circle and his eyes wide. In his hands, he's holding something. It's-

Kageyama swears he feels his heart come to a stop.

Hinata is holding the ring. _He's holding the fucking ring._

He forgot to hide it before he left for the grocery store. He had _left it on the fucking living room table_.

Kageyama's mind is full of colorful curse words as he tries to tell himself that this isn't really happening, it isn't supposed to go like this, but he can't look away from Hinata's intense gaze.

"Tobio, what is this?" Hinata asks, his voice quiet and filled to the brim with something Kageyama doesn't recognize. But then again, even if he did he wouldn't be able to voice it through the lump that's grown in his throat as panic quickly builds inside of him.

_It really wasn't supposed to go like this._

"Tobio?" Hinata asks again, concern filling his voice this time and Kageyama suddenly gets snapped back to reality.

His knees feel weak, and he moves to stand next to the wall, before sliding down against it. The grocery bag hits the floor with a loud bang next to him, but he can't find himself to care about the probably ruined eggs. He lets his hand run through his hair, defeated.

"Tobio?!" Hinata exclaims as Kageyama hides his face in his hands. Kageyama hears his smaller boyfriend crawl over the floor to get next to him. Kageyama doesn't notice he's shaking until Hinata's hands come up to his shoulders and he sinks into himself further.

"I'm sorry, Shouyou, I'm sorry," he manages to voice against the disappointment that threatens to swallow him whole. He feels so _fucking stupid._

"What are you sorry for exactly?" Hinata asks, and despite his voice wavering from nerves, he's running his hands up and down Kageyama's shoulders to soothe him. 

"I-it's my fault you found it, I'm sorry."

He feels Hinata flinch and his heart drops even further at the hurt evident in his voice when he speaks. "It… it's not for me?"

The question makes Kageyama leave his cave of self-pity in a hurry, swearing inwardly at his wording when he takes in the painful look on Hinata's face and he throws his arms around him, holding him tightly and hiding his face in the crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata yelps in surprise at the sudden embrace but before he can comment, the words start to tumble past Kageyama's lips.

"Of course it's for you, dumbass! What I mean is… I wanted to make this good for you. I wanted to ask you in the most perfect way possible… Not in our own living room on a random freaking Wednesday," he stops to take a few breaths. Hinata doesn't say anything, but he's stopped breathing and Kageyama knows he's hanging onto every word. "You deserve the best, Shouyou. I wanted to give it to you but I fucked up… I'm so sorry."

It's quiet for a few moments, nothing more than the sound of traffic passing down on the road outside the apartment filling the silence. Hinata soon pulls away from his embrace, and Kageyama moves to meet his gaze; he's crying openly and Kageyama feels his heart drop further inside his chest in panic.

" _Stupid_ , bakageyama!" Hinata voices through sobs, and although it's an insult it sounds anything but heated. Instead, it sounds happy, giddy, _excited_ and Kageyama feels something like hope bloom inside him. "This is fine, this is _perfect_ , dummy. It's perfect because it's you and it's perfect because you even wanted to ask me in the first place."

Kageyama blinks and he can feel the familiar pull at the corner of his lips, but he represses the smile; he needs to be sure. "So this is okay?"

"Of course, dummy, idiot," Hinata says through a giddy and tear-stained smile, his hands moving to bang on Kageyama's chest lightly. "So ask me. Ask the question you wanted to ask."

It feels like the air goes out of Kageyama, but not out of nervousness or disappointment or anything of the like - but out of happiness, of finally getting to ask the question he's been wanting to voice for _so long_ \- and he grabs Hinata's hands in his and looks into the amber eyes of his volleyball partner, friend, rival, _love_. He takes a deep breath before the words finally spill past his lips. "Shouyou, will you marry me?"

Hinata nods and the tears running down his cheeks intensify as he nods and nods and _nods_ , his lips pulling into the same blinding smile that Kageyama fell in love with all those years ago, inside Karasuno's gym. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Kageyama finally lets his own smile see the light of day as he moves to gather his _fiance_ in his arms, pressing kiss after dizzying kiss to his lips and cheek and neck as they both cry out of what can only be considered happiness.

(Later, when the ring is resting where it belongs on Hinata's finger - the perfect size, Kageyama proudly notes - and they're both so very sated and satisfied Kageyama tells him of all the things he did to prepare and all his plans. Hinata giggles at Kageyama's confused face when he recalls the call with Kenma ("he meant that you're oblivious as to how much I love you, dummy!") and he laughs so hard he's wheezing when Kageyama explains how he measured his ring size. Hinata's smile softens when Kageyama talks about how he planned to propose, how he planned to take him on that date, to watch the stars. How he would have an entire speech ready before going down on one knee to ask the question.

Hinata hums and listens carefully and when Kageyama has told him everything he moves to press what must be the sweetest kiss in the _world_ to his lips, and Kageyama can't help but cry again because despite it all not going like planned, he can't help but think it's perfect now too.

He's got the love of his life in his arms, and he's never planning on letting go).

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt @ jeonghooons


End file.
